Poplarstar
Poplarstar is a thick-furred orange and white trans-molly with yellow eyes. History Born to a kittypet molly named Duchess who had an affair with a loner, Poplar and Cherry were close as kits and never grew out of their bound. When they were old enough they decided to leave their mother’s side to join their father Lion out in the streets to learn how to be “real” cats. Learning the ways of fighting and negotiation, the two became quite known in a short amount of time. Once their father decided they were old enough to handle themselves on their own he left. The two sisters decided to try their paws at the forest, having heard stories of cats there. Where Cherry was nervous, Poplar saw an opportunity. With some convincing she dragged Cherry into her scheme of using their combined wits and strength to gather cats. It seemed to work as well, Poplar was well...popular among the cats that found another rogue by the name of Bog too fierce to follow. Poplar and Bog soon became rivals, being the ones with the largest followings the two often got into battles with their cats. Meeting in battle multiple times but no one cat could deliver the killing blow. When the Great Battle commenced Poplar lost sight of her sense and threw herself into battle recklessly. She lost sight of her sister, only to spot Cherry pinned under one of Bog’s followers before the smaller she-cat’s throat had been ripped out. When Savanna appeared she was willing to listen, not wanting to lose another cat close to her considering she had been eyeing a pretty molly named Bright. When brought to the Shimmering Pond she brought along a tom named Lightning and a molly named Pale to be her deputy and medicine cat respectively. Lightning was renamed Lightningnose and Pale was named Paleleaf. During her rule she was the one to come up with the concept of the Warrior Code so the previous rogues would have a way of life to abide and fight for instead of acting senselessly. She was the second leader to die when she lead a patrol out to take care of a group of rogues that had decided not to follow any of them that was harassing PoplarClan’s borders. Personality Poplarstar is courageous and loyal but also has a kind heart towards the cats around her. Though not the strongest, she was able to draw cats towards her with her speeches of building trust and kinship among her clanmates. She had a firm sense of doing what’s right, using that knowledge to help develop the basis of what would become the warrior code. Relationships Trivia * The second largest of the founders. * Poplarstar is a lesbian. * Her voice claim is Lady Urbosa from BOTW. Character Art Poplarstar Starclan.png|StarClan Version Kin Mate: ''' * Brightstream: Deceased, verified StarClan member '''Daughters: * Mallowtail: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Hornetfang: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Cinderstrike: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: * Jayfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Martenflower: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: * Duchess: Deceased, unknown residence Father: * Lion: Deceased, unknown residence Sister: * Cherry: Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Descendants: * Honeysucklebreeze: Living Category:Clan Cats Category:PoplarClan Category:StarClan Category:Afterlife